


Pretty Young Thing

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Twitter: Kylux Kink Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hitchhiking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Runaway, Truckers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Ben Organa has the summer before he needs to return home to face responsibilities of family and the family business.He ceases to be Ben Organa and takes the name and persona of Kylo Ren as he hitchhikes across the country.Inspiration taken from the Kylux Kink Prompt posted on Twitter - though I did change it quite drastically.There is also a possibility of additional chapters! Stay tuned, just in case.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And my usual disclaimer...
> 
> Please forgive my improper grammar and punctuation as well as tense drifts. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The sedan pulled into the truck stop and parked in the lot. The driver didn’t get out, only looked at her passenger with soft eyes, “Thank you,” she said with a whisper before her eyes flashed.

“I should be the one thanking you,” he said with a smile before he reached for the door handle. He grabbed his backpack, stepped out of the car and turned back to thank her. The door closed and he didn’t turn back. The gravel under the tires gave notice that the car left the lot. He let out a sigh of relief.

Ben had been on the road for a few days. It was the beginning of summer and Ben was on a summer of discovery of sorts. Ben was in his mid-twenties, IVY league school educated, born into a wealthy family. At the summer’s end he had to settle down, to take over his mother’s position in the family business. While this made Ben incredibly wealthy and he was thankful and appreciative of the life he had, he didn’t want to take over. He had been groomed for this from a very young age and his personal desires were always passed off or ignored. No one could understand why Ben didn’t want this. But Ben didn’t. He wanted to forge his own path, make mistakes, _live_, but everyone found fault in that.

He couldn’t get out of his obligation though, couldn’t get out of his family duty, so they compromised. He could do whatever he wanted until summer officially ended. He’d take over October 1st.

Ben tried not to look like Ben Organa. He didn’t wear his expensive watch, or carry his expensive phone. He carried with him only a backpack with a few change of clothes, socks and briefs, a cheap wallet, an old phone, a bag of toiletries and a pouch containing condoms and lube.

This was a summer for self-discovery. 

The first two rides he received were all right; sweet, though perhaps naïve women pulled over and offered Ben a lift. While the first ride of his journey was with a lovely girl who just wanted company for a while, the second, the one that brought him to the truck stop, she had other plans.

Ben had been thankful for the ride, as it had just started to rain when she pulled over. When night fell, she pulled into a rest stop where Ben ate her out until she came screaming his name, _Kylo_, then fucked her stupid. Thankfully that only happened once and she gladly took him as far as she was going until she had to turn north. Ben wanted to go west.

Ben entered the diner and he couldn’t help but look around. It reminded him of diners you’d see in B rated horror films. He eyed, cased the place just in the event he had to get out of there real quick. The server had been nice enough when she directed him to sit at the counter. All the booths were full, with whom Ben assumed were truckers.

He didn’t make eye contact with any of them though, just sat on a stool and studied the menu.

Hux had pulled in for a light meal, something to drink and just to get out of his cab for a while. He had to make it west eventually, though thankful his client hadn’t set a strict deadline. Hux had worked for them before and they worked well together. He liked this gig.

He had been on this route countless times before and he knew this diner well. They served a hearty breakfast and had some of the strongest coffee in the state. The staff was nice but it was the other truckers who frequented the place that Hux didn’t care for. They were the stereotypical truckers. The ones you’d see in horror movies or a murder mystery mini series. Unkempt, loud, boisterous, smelly and sharing stories of pretty young things they had picked up and used along the way. Actually they really had no discerning taste. Men, women, young and old, but hopefully always legal.

Hux would always overhear their conversations, but he never joined in. They would try every time, always wanted to hear a nasty story or two from Hux. But he didn’t have any. At least none that were any of their business.

Hux was trying to tune out the chatter when his coffee arrived. He cupped it in his hands, let the warmth soothe him. It was early in the morning, so the sun had yet to warm the road.

He looked up from his coffee and out the window where he noticed a peculiar sight for this place.

A family sedan had stopped and a tall, handsome young man got out, at least from what Hux could see. Tight black jeans, a tank top under an open zip up hoodie, and a bag slung over his shoulder. Hux’s eyes followed him as the man made his way to the diner.

Everyone watched as the man, boy, took a seat at the counter. Hux looked the man over; far too clean to be a runaway, or far too early in the journey. Hux couldn’t say for sure.

He couldn’t take his eyes of him. The man never turned his head, never made eye contact, just sat on the stool… ate his breakfast and drank his coffee. Hux did the same.

What the man didn’t seem to notice but Hux did, was that the other truckers were getting a little antsy, a little excited. Hux looked around the place and they were devouring that pretty young thing with their eyes.

A feeling came over Hux and although he couldn’t put a name to it, it made him finish his breakfast and coffee that much faster. As soon as he was done, he didn’t think twice before he grabbed his wallet and keys and made his way to the counter.

As he moved, then sat beside the young man, he could feel the other drivers’ eyes bore into his skull, could feel the venom they were spitting. Hux didn’t care though. They knew better than to mess with him.

The young man had finished up and reached for the check to settle up. They hadn’t said a word, the man hadn’t even looked at Hux. Hux was quicker than him and grabbed the check before the man could get to it.

That got his attention.

Big, brown doe eyes looked at cold blue ones. Hux tried not to smirk, oh this boy was good. Clearly that was one of the ways he got what he needed, what he wanted.

“I’ll get this. It looks like you had a rough night.” Hux said, the check still in his hand, their eyes still locked. 

Ben didn’t say anything, only smiled.

“What are you running away from? Have to marry a girl you don’t love to make your family happy? Have to fulfill some family obligation to secure your trust fund money?”

Ben was shocked. He didn’t think he looked like he came from money, that he had money. His shock clearly registered on his face.

“You tried but you failed. Well you looked over a few important points. One. Your hair. Too clean, too perfect. Two. Your skin. Unblemished, soft, a kiss of sun on your nose. Three. You. Just you. Confident. You walked into a ring of beasts with no fear. That was the most foolish step of all.”

Hux could sense the other drivers were getting anxious. He had to move quickly. 

“Grab your bag, be sure you have everything. Make your way to the restroom. Don’t look back. Lock the door. I can still smell her on you, so I suggest you wash your face and anywhere else. Wait for me. I will settle out checks and will make my way to you. Do _not _open the door unless for know for sure it is me.” 

Ben was even more taken aback but he was also incredibly turned on. This man was beautiful; red hair, stunning eyes, well dressed and had such a gorgeous voice. He would fit well in Ben’s life. But Ben was sure he would follow this man anywhere.

“How will I know it’s you?”

“I’ll give you my name,” Hux said before he leaned in closer to whisper in the young man’s ear, “Armitage.”

Ben shivered as the voice washed over him and he quickly nodded, grabbed his bag and didn’t look back.

Ben found the restroom and secured the lock as soon as the door latched shut. He hung his bag on a hook and took out his toiletries bag. He swiftly washed his face and brushed his teeth, then pushed down his jeans and underwear to clean his groin and his cock with a damp paper towel, then used a cleansing wipe from his bag. He reapplied deodorant, repacked everything and waited.

And waited.

Part of Ben was getting nervous, perhaps this was some cruel trick on a rich kid. Perhaps this Armitage would come to the restroom with a bunch of drivers in tow. For the first time since he left home, Ben panicked.

A loud knock pulled him back into reality, and it wasn’t until another knock that Ben realized it was really happening. He had to answer.

“Who is it?” Ben asked cautiously.

“Armitage.”

Ben let out a shaky breath and before he could unlock the door Armitage added, “I suggest you don’t make me wait much longer.”

Ben opened the door.

Hux crowded in, shut the door and locked it all in one breath it seemed. 

“What do I call you?”

“Kylo.”

“Right. Okay, Kylo. I go by Hux. Everyone knows me by Hux, what’s why I gave you my other name… just in case any of the men out there beat me here.”

Ben didn’t understand and part of him felt desired, wanted. Again, his expressive features gave him away. “Don’t get cocky about that. The men out there? They will fuck anything. They would destroy a pretty young thing like you.”

Kylo nodded and he realized that was what Hux probably wanted from him as well. The thought of the other drivers using him like that repulsed him. Hux using him like that, on the other hand, he was more than okay with. He had been craving a good, rough dicking. Especially after his last ride.

Kylo was taller than Hux, though not by much. Hux had such power, such confidence that Kylo felt like he was small, but not entirely in a bad way.

“On your knees Kylo.”

Kylo never in his life had dropped to his knees so fast, never was he so quick to obey an order. He didn’t care if the floor was dirty or not, didn’t care about his knees getting sore or his jeans getting soiled. He willingly dropped to his knees and looked up at Hux. He was even more powerful and beautiful from this angle.

“You are beautiful Kylo,” Hux said as he began to unzip his jeans and pull out his already hardening cock. “But I suppose you already knew that.” Before Kylo could respond, Hux grabbed his jaw and it fell open obediently. Hux hummed his approval and slid his cock into Kylo’s open mouth.

Kylo got to work right away, his lush lips wrapped around Hux’s cock and he bobbed his head. He sucked and licked like it was his sole purpose in life, his hands were clasped behind his back by his own will. He wanted this. _Fuck_, he wanted this. He missed having a large, warm cock in his mouth. His eyes watered and were wide as he looked up to Hux, their eyes locking. Kylo’s cock twitched, excitement and need coursing through Kylo’s entire being.

Hux looked incredible; cheeks flushed, lips parted, then Hux’s hands grabbed Kylo’s head and he began to roughly fuck his face. And the noise, the noise that came from Kylo was pure bliss, absolute want. The sounds alone almost made Hux come.

“That’s a good boy. Such a good boy Kylo. You love Daddy’s cock, don’t you? You were made for this, and this alone…”

Fuck, Kylo wanted to cry out. This was in fact the hottest moment of his entire life. And Kylo, Ben, wasn’t new to sex and he had his fair share of kinky sex. But this, this was everything. Hux was all that Kylo, Ben, wanted.

_Use me_, Kylo thought to himself, _Please._

Hux was getting close and though he was far-gone, he was still in control, his coherent enough.

“Kylo. You have two options. You need to choose. You can stay here at this diner, and take your chance with the men out there… no doubt waiting for me to finish so they can have their turn. Or… Or… you leave here with me.” 

Kylo nodded as best he could with a thick cock in his mouth.

“If you pull away and I come on your face, I leave you here. If you pull me deeper and I come down your throat… You … are… _mine_.”

Hux was close. Even closer now.

“I am close Kylo. Show Daddy what you want…”

Kylo got to work as Hux stopped actively fucking his mouth, and let Kylo work him the way he needed to. “Hux! You almost done? There’s a line up out here. And it isn’t to use the toilet.”

“I’ll be a minute!” Hux called out before he returned his attention back to Kylo. “Darling, tell Daddy what you wa –“

Hux didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence as Kylo took him impossibly deeper, his throat opening up and taking Hux in his entirety … and then Kylo swallowed. He didn’t give Hux a choice and Hux came straight down Kylo’s throat with a soundless cry.

Kylo’s eyes never left Hux’s.

Kylo’s eyes were full of wonder, lust, adoration, and devotion.

He slowly pulled away and Hux removed himself from Kylo’s mouth and tucked himself away. 

“Be a good boy and wash yourself up.”

Kylo got up surprisingly easily and splashed water on his face and swished out his mouth with water.

“Stay close to me.”

Kylo wasn’t sure what Hux meant until the door was opened. Hux wasn’t kidding, every trucker who had been in the diner when Kylo came in, plus some who came in after were lined up, single file.

Five. Eight. Ten… Kylo refused to count. He did look at them subtly though, and they were nothing like Hux. They were dirty, smelly, unattractive and unfit. Kylo was pretty sure the first few in line had had their hands down their pants or perhaps had even taken their dicks out. 

Hux placed a possessive hand at the small of Kylo’s back and gently guided him forward as they started to make their way from the restroom and out of the diner.

“Hux, what are you doing? He’s ours. You can’t keep him all to yourself!”

Hux saw red. Kylo was allowed to make his own decisions and he was relieved that Kylo chose him. To make sure that Kylo hadn’t changed his mind, he asked him again.

“Baby, do you want to stay here with these men? Or do you want to ride with Daddy?”

Kylo worried his bottom lip as he scanned the line up of men.

“Daddy. Always Daddy.”

Hux smiled warmly at Kylo before he darted the truckers a look that was part warning, part threat and part promise. They backed off immediately and Hux and Kylo made their way to Hux’s truck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was going to be a one-shot, but here we are with Chapter Two.
> 
> And there will be a Chapter Three, and maybe ... you get the idea.

They made it out of the diner without incident. As they walked out Hux took the opportunity to take in Kylo’s form. He silently thanked the Universe for his quick reflexes. It pained him to think about what would have happened to Kylo if he had fallen in with the other truckers.

Not to say that Kylo couldn’t handle himself. He was clearly strong, but those truckers were outright nasty.

Kylo felt safe, _Ben_ felt safe as well as thankful. Hux was heaven sent it seemed, though he barely knew the man. Ben knew what he had set out to do was dangerous. After seeing how the others looked at him, Ben looked at Hux as though he was their personal savior.

And he was hot.

He was too attractive to be a trucker and Kylo wondered what had led Hux to this life. He was curious but he wouldn’t ask. Not yet at least, or perhaps he never would.

Kylo was physically uncomfortable though. Getting used like that by Hux was incredible and Kylo’s pants were unbearably tight.

Hux had noticed but hadn't said a word.

They reached Hux’s rig and he opened the passenger side door for Kylo. He waited for Kylo to get settled before he shut the door and made his way to his side. He heard some of the other drivers holler at him, heard them make some inappropriate comments but Hux chose to ignore them. Jealousy. Clearly.

Hux’s set up was pretty lavish for a trucker. He cleaned it constantly, always threw out his garbage and stopped when he could to launder the sheets.

When he had settled in and looked over at Kylo, he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. Kylo couldn’t have been much younger than himself; he was handsome and from what Hux could see, blessed with a decent package.

“Uncomfortable?” Hux asked.

“No.”

“Kylo. Don’t lie. Do you need to take care of something?”

Kylo blushed then and Hux felt something almost unfamiliar tug at him.

“Why don’t you move to the back, to the bed,” Hux suggested and Kylo moved straight away.

Hux moved after him and they sat on his small but comfortable cot, face to face.

“Take your hoodie off,” Kylo unzipped his hoodie and placed it on the passenger seat.

“Now, your undershirt,” Kylo complied immediately and Hux’s breath was caught in his throat.

Olive skin adorned with beauty marks, not one bit of fat, pecs that were absolutely perfect but full of sin and all Hux could think about was how he wanted to fuck them.

“Look at you, darling boy. These pecs of yours are criminal. They make Daddy think naughty things.” Hux licked his lips and looked at Kylo as though he was his last meal. “I may have to fuck them at our next stop. Would my darling boy like that?”

Kylo couldn’t speak, he bit his lips, nodded his head and _whined_. Well, if that didn’t go straight to Hux’s cock.

“Now your jeans and underwear, Kylo.”

If Hux had been impressed by Kylo’s chest, his cock was, well, it was something else. Thick and long, hard and leaking and almost an angry red from being ignored.

“Jesus Kylo. You really are making it difficult for Daddy. How dare you hide this from me.”

Fuck, Hux wanted to ride that ridiculous cock of Kylo's. But Hux had to show restraint, for now.

“And what would you say if I wanted to ride your pretty, little dick?”

Again, Kylo only answered with a high-pitched whine.

“Kylo, no. Use your words for Daddy.”

“Yes, please Daddy. _Please_.”

Well then.

“Now, on your hands and knees. Present yourself.”

Kylo did. For such a large man, Kylo moved with such grace and Hux wanted nothing more than to fuck him into next week.

_Everything_ about Kylo was perfect. His ass just begged for attention and Hux gave him a little spank.

Kylo didn’t whine, that time he moaned and arched his back, wordlessly begging for more.

“My, my. Look at you. So dirty and so very needy. Now, on your back.”

As soon as Kylo moved, Hux straddled his legs; his eyes roamed Kylo’s exposed flesh, his gaze stalled over those perfect pecs and his mouth-watering cock.

“Do you want to come, Kylo?”

“Yes.”

“Show Daddy how you get yourself off.”


End file.
